


Never Say Never

by StarryNightEscape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Not Beta Read, POV Rey (Star Wars), Roommates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightEscape/pseuds/StarryNightEscape
Summary: Rey is the romance skeptic and is the Valentine's Grinch. Ben is her roommate who wants to prove her otherwise.Based on a prompt for #reylovalentines2021
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a week late but please enjoy this short fic for #reylovalentines2021 !!

Rey woke up early to her buzzing morning alarm and immediately wished that the day would get over at the snap of her fingers. It's a Sunday and that too a day off from her nurse duties but the weekend joy had not arrived for her yet. In fact, her mood was often overcast with sour gloom in the past week, which was triggered whenever she witnessed chocolates and roses being delivered on behalf of secret admirers, or when someone chattered about their valentine’s day plans, or when she had to walk past an alley full of heart balloons in the cafeteria - which was everyday. 

Rey wanted to pop every balloon with the pen she carried but alas, she couldn’t, she didn’t want anyone tattling about her juvenile attack so she made sure to shuffle past the alley swiftly to avoid giving in to her balloon bursting temptation.

It was not jealousy, really. She was not bitter about being single either. Rey was simply skeptical about the performative show of *affection* people demonstrated in the name of Valentine’s Day. She viewed it as a capitalist scam that promoted purchase of commodities as gifts, it is peak consumerism, and she didn’t want to be fooled into making ostentatious celebrations.

Rey’s phone beeped. Her Group Chat was active with Valentine’s Day greetings.

 **Rose:** Guys, can’t wait to reach the waterfalls in this park. Armie and I will be taking the best pictures over there.

 **Finn:** You are flooding my Instagram with your lovey-dovey photos. I’m not complaining though, you guys seem like you’re enjoying your holidays.

 **Rose:** We Are! ;)

 **Rey:** I should have been allowed to tag along! I enjoy greenery too T_T

 **Rose:** Nooo. This is a romantic getaway. No third-wheeling allowed. It’s time to find you a lover to do *couple* activities.

 **Finn:** Fat Chance! Rey’s not letting anyone woo her. She rejected Snap Wexley when he asked her out yesterday XD

 **Rey:** *eyeroll* I didn’t see it going anywhere so I saved him (and me) from wasting time.

 **Rose:** Never say never, Rey ! You’ve got to give love a chance and let people in.

 **Rey:** Alright alright. Gtg freshen up, bye.

And just like that Rey evaded her friends’ pestering about her lack of romantic life.

~~~

Once she took a shower she lumbered into the kitchen to prepare coffee and found that Ben had left delicious looking eggs benedict and a bowl of fruits for her on the counter with a note wishing her a happy valentine’s day. 

“ _Great, everyone’s a romantic but me. Eh!”_

Rey’s flatmate of two weeks rarely gets a chance to spend time with her because of their differing work schedules - he leaves early and comes back late evening, and she does night shifts most of her workdays. Despite their clashing working hours, Ben has been courteous enough to set aside a good portion of breakfast and dinner for her. Rey thanks her lucky stars that she found a decent flat with a generous flatmate.

~~~

Browsing the internet had been no fun, it was the opposite - she had to close multiple ads about valentine’s day that continued to crop up on her screen frequently. Her day was cursed. She rather be working than being offended by the constant reminder of this sham of a lover's day. Oh how she wished she could swap her day off with one of her colleagues’ duty. Rey knew staying inside these four walls would harbor more vexing thoughts so she went outside for a long walk.

Then Rey entered what she knew to be Ben’s cafe. Many teen couples were already standing in line in front of her, flirting and giggling while trying to pick items from the menu indolently, all while delaying Rey’s opportunity to place her orders timely.

“Hm should I go with skimmed milk or soy milk?” Rey overheard a girl asking her date.

“What’s the difference? They both taste fine right?” The girl’s date asked innocently.

“You see, they’re much healthier than whole milk. They have lower fat. I think I’ll take skimmed milk with coffee.” The girl confirmed. “Oh, let’s eat curly cheese fries too, I heard they make it tasty here.”

_“Really girl! Compensating fat deficiency in your milk with cheese fries. Oh the Irony.”_ Rey mocked inwardly.

The teenagers were moving at the pace of a glacier and Rey’s patience was thinning with every minute passed. She made her beeline to the exit when she heard someone call her name from afar. It was Ben, he beckoned her to the ordering counter.

“Hi Rey, let me guess, you’ve come here for your date? We have ‘Valentine’s Day Special Items’ for couples today. Would you like to check the menu?” Ben asked eagerly. He was clearly unaware of Rey’s single status. They never brought up their dating life at home anyway.

“Thanks Ben but I’m here alone. Staying indoors and doing nothing was driving me nuts so I came by to see your cafe. Anything special for singles?” Rey asked politely.

“Oh um. I’m sorry for assuming that you were seeing someone. I wrongly pre-supposed that someone as pretty as you must be already taken.” Ben apologized awkwardly and Rey felt somewhat relieved at the fact that she applied a little amount of blush on her face because she’s turning rosy under her makeup from Ben’s last comment.

“I’ll bring a drink with chocolate religieuse in a bit. Would you mind sitting there till then?” Ben gestured to an empty table where Rey took a seat.

The chocolate dessert that Ben served made Rey’s taste buds happy. She was savouring the flavours of the rich ganache when Ben asked her if she is the type of person who indulges in treating themselves on a day like Valentine's Day.

“Actually I just don’t celebrate it at all. For one, I think it is a sham, and secondly, I don’t associate good memories with this particular day either. So I am inclined to be indifferent towards this event.” Rey explained.

“Oh. It’s not a total sham though, is it? It’s a day for celebration of love. And of course, it’s good for businesses like mine too.” 

“I know, I know. Good for you but some people waste their resources pathetically, I can never understand why some go overboard with it. I suspect that many end up splurging big because of herd mentality. The naive younger me would have felt flattered by the attention I get during the *Valentines Week* (she air-quoted) but that's not the case anymore, at least not after what my exes did.” Rey groaned when she recalled about her ex-boyfriends.

“Why, what did they do?” Ben asked solemnly.

“They both ditched me. My High School boyfriend dumped me a few days before Valentine’s Day even when he knew that I was planning to bake a cake for him, at His Own request. My Uni boyfriend was worse. He cheated on me with 2-3 other girls and decided to own up to me on Valentine’s Day itself. Imagine the rage I endured! I dumped his ass right away.” 

It was exasperating recounting those details. Ben, on the other hand, had a look of disgust painted on his face. He couldn’t fathom why someone would backstab a girl like Rey instead of cherishing her. She seemed smart and lovely judging from the time spent at their home so far.

“Those boys were absolute idiots, Rey. That’s no way to treat a lady. They didn’t deserve you.”

“That’s what I told them too. That they were indeed Big Idiots! I’m a gem, I should be treated like one.” Rey said with full confidence and Ben nodded his head furiously in complete agreement.

Then an idea popped into his head. What if he bought her flowers, took her somewhere to do a fun activity, and give her the Valentine’s day experience. He hoped she’d appreciate his attempt at doing something sweet for her and not mistake it as outright flirting.

“Hey Rey, I want to propose something to you. How about I buy you your favourite flowers and we go boating in the nearby lake or go bowling in the mall...do *couple* things.. We’ll make your valentine's day memorable. It does not have to count as a date.” Ben asked Rey who was mulling over his idea.

“And you don’t have a date yourself, Ben? Want to go around breaking the hearts of those who secretly pine for you?” Rey joked. She had an inkling that he is also single like her, otherwise he wouldn’t have been so bold to suggest something akin to fake dating but she still wanted Ben to clarify her doubts.

“No, no I don’t. I’m married to my work for now, really. I just think this would be fun. We haven’t had time to bond so it would be a good break to get to know each other. What do you say?” He smiled at her gently.

Rey has turned down many offers for a date lately, and although she understands that it’s not a real date, why shouldn’t she reject him as well. She mentally was weighing the upsides to the downsides. Ben has been nice to her, respects her, seems caring, and feeds her good food - this is the highlight for her, but if the fake date ends horribly she might have to find a new place on a short notice. The scale tipped on the positives with a heavy load, she should just go with the flow and give his idea a green light.

“You know what, I’ll take you up on that offer. But no overspending okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

**Few Months Later**

**Rose** : We’re almost there. We’ll buy tickets in case we reach the movies first.

 **Rey:** I just did my hair and makeup. Ben’s been waiting patiently for me like always. *heart eyes*

 **Rose:** Aww. I can’t believe we’re finally doing *couple* things together. Told you to never say never, now look where that mentality has brought you.

 **Rey:** I knowww. He’s the one who wormed his way into my heart. I’m a lucky bitch *heart eyes*

 **Rose:** That you are. Don’t be late for our double date. See you soon!


End file.
